Love can be found in different ways
by tdl-jajluvvb3
Summary: Two different one-shots but the same first sentence just goes off in two differnet ways.  JONAS NACY
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I started to write so angrily in this story. I just got a bf and he is the best but for some reason I got this idea.?

_Why_, the only word I could get out after he said those three words.

"Because I love another person." He said emotionless.

"Well fine. Go get her then. I don't want to see you anymore." Macy raised her voice.

"Macy-"

"Go!" Macy pointed down the hallway. He started to walk off in the direction she pointed towards. He looked back to see a single tear fall down her cheek and many to follow.

Nick walked out of his last class to see Macy slouched against her locker slowly falling to the ground, crying. He ran to her. "Macy! What happened? Why are you crying?" Nick said bending down to calm her.

"He broke up with me!" Macy sobbed into Nick's chest.

MACY

It has been 3 months since that day. The day my first, so called, love broke up with me. Now that douche bag, Van Dyke, can go to hell. I have surrounded myself with the best friends in the world, the Lucas brothers and of course Stella Malone. I haven't been able to let another boyfriend into my life since then. People have asked, but because of my fear of adding another rip to the already torn heart, I have to refuse.

BACK TO NORMAL 3RD PERSON

The horn to Stella's car sounded. Macy ran out the door in her regular uniform, rather relaxed. Stella has tried numerous times to convince Macy to put some effort in to how she looks, but Macy never listens.

They drove the short distance to the school and walked in. They immediately spot the guys near their usual lunch table. Joe and Kevin debating over something random and Nick reading. Nick looks up to see the two girls approaching. His eyes light up as he sees Macy. She gives him a small smile, but the real one hasn't returned since she'd been together with Van Dyke. He stood when the two girls arrived at the table.

"Good morning Mace." Nick said opening his arms to her. She went into his hold and hugged him. This had become a tradition since that fateful day, when he had comforted her all night.

"Morning Nick. And you two. Can we go to homeroom?"

"Yeah sure."

The two walked over to her locker and then to their classroom. They maneuvered past the students in the isle to find their seats. The bell rang and more students shuffled in to pack the room. The announcements were read and the bell rang for first period.

The day passed and they went through their routines in classes just as normal. As the two gathered stuff at the end of the day someone stood out to Macy. It was the guy she had never wanted to see again, but yet he was standing in the middle of the hallway catching up with some classmates.

"Oh yeah England was amazing! Especially the girls they were a little snobby though." Macy overheard Van Dyke saying to his buddies.

Nick walked over to Macy's locker to see her eyes directed in a different place than to her books. He followed her eyes to where the dreadful site was. His eyes hardened and his fist tightened. She looked back to her locker and saw out of the corner of her eye Nick's whitened fists. She raised her head to Nick's.

"Nick, forget about him."

"Why?"

"He is not worth it."

"I want to beat his ass. Why don't you want me too?"

"I don't care anymore."

"I do. He hurt you and deserves to be shot."

"Why do you care so much? I know I'm your best friend but still I don't care anymore."

"Because I love you Macy and not just in that friend way."

Macy was speechless. The next thing that happened Macy had been dreaming about ever since she had started getting close to Nick. Nick closed the space between them. Macy closed her eyes and moved her lips against Nick's. Nick moved his hands to the back of Macy's neck and pushed her more against him. She dropped her books and slipped her arms to his neck. They ended it to find few people noticing their first love filled kiss.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the 2__nd__ version. I thought I should make it the beginning NACY! _

_Why, _the only word I could get out after he said those three words.

"How could I not?" Nick said staring in awe.

"I don't know. I am the worst person. I don't deserve you." Macy's eyes filled with tears.

"Of course you do. It's me who doesn't deserve you. You're perfect in everyway. Why don't you see that?"

"Nick my life has been ruined. It won't be fixed in fact anymore I don't think it can be fixed."

"Macy, you have to let me try. I can't sit here and let you suffer. It's not right!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well I don't want you to so leave. We are done." Macy cried.

"No I won't. I am here forever. I'm not leaving because of something someone else did to you!" Nick refused.

"It is not something you can fix. Why are you trying?" Macy questioned.

"Because I love you and I always will." Nick stated.

By then Macy was letting many tears slide down her cheek. Nick grabbed her in a hug. Macy didn't react she just hid her face in his chest. Just getting her to hug him took almost 3 months because of trust issues.

"Macy you have to know that I am going to be here for you forever until death. I'm not giving up." Nick hugged her tightly.

She just stood in his embrace still crying but calming down a little. "Nick, I don't want you to think I don't love you too so I love you too. I love you but I don't understand why you love me?"

"Macy look up in the sky."

"Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"No look up at the sky!"

"Fine! What?"

"Count how many stars are up there!"

"That's impossible." Macy said looking back to Nick

"Exactly! It's impossible to explain how much I love you."

Macy looked to Nick's lips then back to his eyes. Nick took the hint and moved in closer to Macy. Macy closed her eyes and moved in a little bit. Nick closed the space between them and kissed her passionately.

"I will love you always."

"And forever."


End file.
